Dream Goddess
by xXxMakikoxRyuuxXx
Summary: This is a request OCXMori. I do not own any of the characters just the story line/plot. Takashi…*…Dream goddess…*…Morinozuka Lemon (Request for Kayoko05Kitsune) Enjoy!


Takashi…*…Dream goddess…*…Morinozuka Lemon (Request for Kayoko05Kitsune)

Name: Mizuki Hitachiin

Age: 18

Rich Or Poor: Rich she models her mother's clothes and designs her own Lolita clothing line

Family: Hikaru, Kaoru and parents

Looks: Athletic built, long red hair and brown eyes, medium size chest.

Are you in the host club: Yes, she serves customers and bake sweets

Are you a customer of the host club: No

Personality: She is mischievous, devious, and a really outgoing person she just like her little brothers but when it comes to Kendo she is get really serious and focus. She always places second to Takashi.

Horoscope Sign: Taurus

"Mizuki, please do this for me." Her mother asks, Mizuki zips up the dress. She turns around facing her mother before taking her leave, Her mother smiles as if it were to be the last time she'll ever see her daughter. "Mother, don't." Mizuki says, smiling gracefully up at her. "Fine, but is this what you truly wish?" She asks, slowly turning around and walking away. "Yes, I just want to be with my twin brothers, and its only for my last year mother." Mizuki replies, shaking her head, and waving to her mother's now leaving form. She blows a gentle kiss to Mizuki, with her pretending to catch it and put it in her pocket. She smiles to herself, excited to leave this foreign school and go back home to Japan. After finishing to packing, she lay on top of her bed. Sighing in relief she closes her eyes for a split moment then turns her attention back to preparing for her departure later that evening.

"Mi'lady do you have all your school transfer papers." Her butler asks. Mizuki opens her over the shoulder bag and pulls out a manila folder. "Yes, I do Albert, and I even have them prepare from English to Japanese just in case too." She replies walking out to the car parked in front, waiting for her. Albert waves good bye to the young miss, as her car drove off to the airport. Her cell phone rings as she was getting out of her car, she digs into her purse pulling it out. "Hello?" She say into it, Mizuki could hear giggling and already knew of who it could be. "Mizu, when will you be here?" They say in unison, she frowns. "Hikaru, Kaoru, knock it off already. Besides I told father to have a car sent to the airport around 8:30 tonight, so I'll see you two then." She replies happily. "Zuki." She hears Kaoru say, since he always called her that and Hikaru called her Mizu. Even though they both tend to say it together but separately she knew their voice all too well. "Yes, Kaoru?" She says, walking towards the desk to pick up her ticket. "Father isn't going to be here and he didn't tell us anything before he left." Kaoru says, then Hikaru adds on, "And we will be the ones picking you up." She took a deep breath then replied sarcastically, "Fine, I can not believe he forgot. Oh and mother says she'll come after she's done in Milan." She says to them.

"Alright, see you tomorrow night, oh and what flight are you on?" Kaoru asks, She pull out her ticket confirmation to read it. "Flight 878- British Airways, north gate so don't forget." Mizuki replies, putting the ticket with her passport on the desk of the attendant who was printing out her ticket stubs. "Alright, can't wait and father already called Headmaster Suoh and told him about your arrival, love you Zuki…bye." Kaoru says, ending the call. She smiles while putting the phone back into her purse, rolling her eyes. Minutes passed by, the long line for airport security slowly taking their time. Finally, making it through only to see she had ten minutes before take off. Mizuki was so nervous, she hands the flight attendant her boarding pass, watching her rip the edge off then she walks past her and through the narrow tunnel pathway to the plane. It has been ten years since she's been back home or seen her brothers. She finds her seat, and sits down after putting her bag in the over head compartment. She looks out the open window, then looks forward closing her eyes

"Welcome to British Airways, flight 878, with two short stops to New York, and Los Angeles then non-stop to Tokyo, Japan after the thirty minute lay over …." A woman says, standing in front as she starts to describe what people should do incase of an emergency, but Mizuki only heard the short first part before drifting silently off to sleep. "Excuse me miss?" Someone calls. Mizuki opens her eyes seeing an attendant with a cart. "Would you like a snack, and drink?" She asks. "Yes please, I would like ice tea." Mizuki replies, the woman nods, pulling out some petite cakes and a bottled ice tea. Before receiving the items, she opens the small table and places them once she was handed them. She drank the lightly sweetened tea and ate the cakes, after an hour they came back to take the trash. She turns her head once again to gaze out at the blue sky, with puffs of cloud hitting the airplane's wing.

"Please put the tables back to their upright positions and fasten your seat belts as we prepare to land." After watching three movies, and sleeping she was already in New York. It was dusk and she silently waited her seat until the announcement came again. "Welcome to New York, those who are continuing to Los Angeles please stay in your seats for the moment until everyone has left, and you then can unbuckle to use the facilities if needed, until we are to depart again after the thirty minutes." The beeping sound ended and now she waited in her seat. Once it was calm enough, she took off the seat belt and walked to the restrooms. Then back to her seat, before sitting down she pulled out her laptop, and played a game on it to pass time. When time grew near, she put her laptop away, and prepared for take off once again. Two more movies, a nap and five hours the arrived in L.A. Now it was night time, almost dawn, and they had another thirty minute lay over, before taking off to Tokyo.

She felt tired, but her body was aching to move about, so she did. She paced around to stretch before they started to board again. Afterwards, they started to board again, she didn't eat the dinner when they served it hours ago. Mostly because it didn't seem appetizing in any way. But knowing she should eat something, she decided to ask one of the attendant there. "Excuse me, may I get some water, and a snack?" Mizu asks, he smiles towards her and hands a water bottle and snack. She takes them and walks back to her seat, seeing that they were boarding once again.

*Mean while*

"What's wrong with you two?" Haruhi asks, seeing the Hitachiin boys restless. "Oh I know." Tamaki suddenly says, and Haruhi looks over at him with her head tiltled to the side. "Its because Mizuki is coming home huh." He says, and the two look over at him nodding their heads. "Whose Mizuki?" Haruhi asks. "She's their older sister, and is a senior like Mori and Honey senpai." Tamaki adds, smiling with such love in his eyes. "Really, I didn't know you guys had another sibling." Haruhi states looking at the twins. "We'll that's because…" Kaoru started and Hikaru finishes. "Because she's been living overseas in boarding schools for the last ten years." Hikaru's expression was sadden as he said that, Kaoru looks down too. "So you haven't seen her in ten years, how sad." Haruhi says, walking up to them. "So when is she going to arrive." Honey asks, from on top of Mori's shoulder. "Tonight." Hikaru says. "Yes, would you guys mind if she hangs out here with us?" Kaoru asks, with an innocent smile plastered across his face.

Tamaki looks over at Kyouya, he nods pushing up his glasses as he walks over to the rest of them. "I suppose, from what I'm told she's very beautiful. Perhaps we could have her as a host for the male populations here at Ouran." He says, clearly thinking this prior to the conversation. "Yes that would be good." Tamaki states with a sparkle gleaming in his eyes. "Kyouya senpai how long have you know she was coming?" Haruhi ask, seeing he was too relaxed and calm. "Ever since Tamaki's father got her transfer request. So for a few weeks now I believe." He casually replies, turning his attention back to his notebook in hand.

Finally after all the long flights she was finally home and tiring moment she was happy to be almost home. It was dark out so she could see all the glowing lights that illuminated the city and the pathway of the airport. Her eyes beamed with diamonds sparkling so bright while she grabbed her stuff, and walked on out with the crowd. "MIZUKI!" They shouted in unison, waving their arms in the air letting her know where they were. She smiles as she lightly runs over to them, with her arms wide open. They hugged each other, and went to pick up her luggage down stairs. After that, they went to the car and the driver drove them home. She felt extremely exhausted, her body able to fully stretch after they arrived home. She walked up the stairs with her brothers, they lead her to a room with much of her stuff that was shipped previously before her arrival. She opens her door and sees much of her furniture up, sheets, covers all prepared except for the boxes with her personal stuff and clothes. However there were a few things hanging in her closet, her new uniform. She turned to her brother who were watching her from her room's door way. "I am glad to be finally home." She says, laying across her bed. The boys smiled walk over towards her and each to a side where she was in the middle. They joined in laying across her bed, just relaxing in each other's company. "Hikaru, Kaoru what is Ouran like?" She asks, sitting up. They sat up too, looking in front of themselves. "Like any other school sis." Kaoru says, with Hikaru agreeing, she smiles feeling less nervous than before. "And we also want you to meet us tomorrow in Music Room 3 for our hosting duties after school." Kaoru adds, smiling at her. Hikaru smiles too, they were so happy to see her, rather than weekly conversation over webcam with her. "And our friends would like to meet you too." Hikaru quickly adds.

She got up off her bed and looked for the box marked with her clothes, and took out her silk, white long night gown, with an over lay thin jacket to match. "I guess it's time to go to bed, see you in the morning." She says, hinting to them. They got up leaving her room, Kaoru closes her door behind him too. She changes, feel a bit more relaxed, and then jumps happily into her cozy, warm pillow soft bed. She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes as she releases and falls asleep. "Miss, it is time to wake up for school." The maid says, entering after she knocked on the door. "Miss?" She calls, seeing Mizuki wasn't in her bed. "Yes?" Mizuki says, entering her room. "Ah, I came to wake you for breakfast, and school." She says, taking her leave. Mizuki grabs her bag and walks down the grand stairs, turning to the left and into the dinning room. Her meal was steaming, clearing just prepared. She sat in place, and started to eat as her brothers entered the room to eat their meals. "Miss Mizuki, Master Hikaru, Master Kaoru the car is ready when you are." Their butler states, and turns to leave them in peace.

After finishing, they got up and went outside to the car. Once at Ouran Academy Mizuki walked with Hikaru and Kaoru to their class and left to the office to pick up her class schedule. After getting it she turned around and bumped straight into someone. "I'm sorry." The soft voice says, Mizuki looks over him and notices the voice don't match what she sees. "I'm Fujioka, Haruhi." says the same soft voice. "You're a girl?" Mizuki asks, and Haruhi's head nods up and down. "Yep I am. Who are you?" She responds, smiling kindly at Mizuki. "I'm Hitachiin Mizuki, I just arrived here." She replies, Haruki's eyes lights up. "Do you know where class 3-A is?" Mizuki adds in quickly so she wouldn't be late. Haruhi nods, and helps Mizuki find her class. Once there they parted ways, Haruhi clearly now sees what Kyouya senpai meant about her. Haruhi rushes back to her class, taking her seat just as the bell rung. "What are you so happy for?" Hikaru asks, seeing Haruhi's expression. "Your sister, she's really beautiful." Haruhi says, looking at them as they started to do their class group activities. "What?" Kaoru replies, curiously wondering what Haruhi was talking about. "I bumped into her and helped to find her class." Haruhi says. The twins look to one another then back to Haruhi. "We're glad." They say in unison.

After Mizuki entered the classroom, she was greeted by many. "Everyone this is Hitachiin Mizuki." The teacher says addressing her. Her smile illuminates the room, the teacher tells her to take any seat that is opened. Mizuki makes her way down on one of the rows, sitting across from a dark haired male. As she starts to take her seat a short, blonde male turns around in his seat and waves at her with a gentle, warm smile. "I'm Haninozuka Mitsukin, and this guy is Morinozuka Takashi." He says, in a child like voice. Deeply you wanted to pinch his cheeks full of love just because he looked adorable talking. She gives his a full smile, and nods her head at them. " It's a pleasure to meet you both." She says, still with smiling expression. With that, the three turned their attentions back to the teacher who was watching them intensely. When class ended, she went on about to find her next class. Once that class ended, it was lunch time. She had promised to meet up with Kaoru and Hikaru in the cafeteria. "MIZU!" They shouted, upon seeing her enter.

They rushed over towards her, both hugging her simultaneously. Smiling in satisfaction, they released her. She notices a figure standing behind them, it was that young girl she had met previously. "So that is how you knew." Mizuki calmly asks smiling. Haruhi nods her head and smiles at her. "They've been talking about you this whole time." She responds to Mizuki. Then walks over a few more people, a slender blonde hair, blue eyes and another with black hair and eyes wearing glasses. "Hello Suho-san, Ootori-san." Mizu says, seeing them. She knew their names because of family ties with their parents' companies even though she hasn't formally associated herself with them until now. "Hey Mizu don't forget to meet us after school in the Music room three." Hikaru reminds, she nods, while taking a bite. She eats in silence, then heads on back to the remaining classes she has for the day, after school ended so went on towards the south hall and to the third music room.

She takes in a quick breath, then opens the door. Rose petals twirling about in a circular pattern. In front there was a group of boys, waiting and dressed in costumes. "Why are you all dressed in this manner?" She asks, and Tamaki stands up and starts to explain the mannerism of their host club. Out of respect, she listens and goes along with what he says. Kyouya approaches her, grabbing her attention so he could introduce her to the last two members of their club. She turns around following him over to a table in the back. "Oh Mizu-chan!" Honey calls, running over towards her. "We have the same class." Mizuki states as Honey is pulling her over with him. "Would you like some cake, Mizu-chan?" Honey asks her. She takes a seat in between both Honey and Mori. The group of girls sitting across watch as Mizuki takes a bite of Honey's cake. "Its very delicious. Mitsukuni-san." She says, licking her lips. The strawberries were the perfect touch while the velvety whipped frosting added the softness to the cake. It was sweet, but she didn't mind that, since she doesn't gorge herself in cake all the time. "Mitsukuni." Takashi calls, Honey looks over at him smiling widely as ever, Mori leans over Mizuki and wipes Honey's mouth with a napkin, then looks over at her and with the tip of his thumb removes the frosting from her lips too. Her expression flusters as everyone in their group watches him bring his thump up to his own lips, licking the whipped frosting off. The young girls swoon over this, wanting him to do that to them. Heat rises to her cheeks, she turns her head towards Honey, trying to calm herself down. Honey notices the blush, and smiles innocently to her.

Curiousity washes over him and Honey gets closer to her, he sees her gaze upon him. "I'm sleepy, will you stay with Takashi until I wake up." He asks her kindly, then grabs his Usa-chan and walks to a room not far from them. Now alone with him she watches the girls still swooning over him, asking him questions. "Would you like some more tea?" Haruhi asks, walking over towards us with a cart she was pushing around. "Please, I would greatly love some more." Mizuki says, Haruhi nods and pours some in the cup. "Where did Honey-senpai go?" She asks, then sits down next to Mizuki. "He was tired, so he went to lay down." Came Mizuki's reply after she had taken a sip of the warm tea. Takashi nodded, and went back to answering their questions. "Why don't you just attend to your group, and I'll pass out the snacks." Mizuki offered, Haruhi nodded hesitantly. "There's no point in not letting her do so." Kaoru states, leaning over Haruhi, as Hikaru followed leaning over Mizuki. "Yep." Hikaru agrees. Haruhi looks up at them. "Why is that?" She asks, their expression changes, and Kyouya walks over. "Haruhi, you may not know this but she is good in Kendo, actually she is second to Mori-senpai." He says, pushing his glasses up then turning around to go do some other stuff. "R-really?" She questions, stuttering over her words.

"So you see you wouldn't be able to stop her, but-" Kaoru says until Mizuki interrupts him. "Don't let them tease you. Once I've made up my mind on something I tend to do it." She replies. Haruhi and her stand up, but before anything Mizuki turns towards Takashi. "Takashi-san will you be alright alone?" She ask him. "Yes." He simply says. She got up, allowing Haruhi to attend to her hosting duties while Mizuki started to tend to everyone with snacks and drinks. As the day came closer to a close, and the groups of girls left, everyone helped clean up the music room and leave. Silently walking out until someone ran up to Mizuki. "Mizu-chan!" His voice sang, he jumps up happily to hug her. "Stop, Mitsukuni." Came his firm, rough voice. "Ah, Takashi!" He cries, letting Mizuki go.

For the last few months Mizuki's been coming to the host club, helping them out. It was close to summer, and everyone was preparing plans for the summer break. That was until Tamaki found out that Haruhi was helping out somewhere and the whole host club decided to meet up together and surprise Haruhi at her part time job. Mizuki laughs at how competitive the boys were being. "I've never seen Hikaru or Kaoru do such a silly thing." Mizuki says. She turns to Haruhi and starts to help her with cleaning up. "Misuzu-san, would you like any help?" She asks, seeing how Haruhi was working to avoid the boys. "Mizu-chan, can I get something cold to drink?" Honey asks, cutely while blinking his lashes about. Mizuki smiled, laughing at his actions. She turns to the kitchen, and brings out some ice cold drinks for everyone to drink. All of the hosts came over grab a glass, Honey leans closely over the bar table a nose length away from Mizuki's. "Mi-zzu-chan." He sang, smiling. He takes a sip and reaches out to hug her tightly. She blushes by his sudden actions, until someone pulls him from her. "Stop Mitsukuni." He says, then puts him back into his seat. Takashi starts to drink when Honey says, "You only tell me to stop cause you want to hold her like that." After Honey said that everyone turned their gaze towards the two, Takashi still silently looking at Honey, calm but Honey sat there with a pouting expression.

After the winners were declared, Mizuki turns to her twin brothers. "Behave!" She exclaims firmly. They nodded happily, she hugs them before turning around and taking her leave. "Wait, Zuki." Kaoru calls, she turns around as he was running up to her with a key in hand. "This is the key for the villa." He says. "She's coming with us." Honey's voice states. Mizuki nods her head in agreement, so Kaoru puts the key back into his pocket. "Honey offered, because I didn't want to stay at the villa alone." Mizuki says, smiling. Kaoru comes closer to her, near her ear. "Oh…are you trying to get closer to Mori-senpai?" A sudden deep red blush rushes over her cheeks. "K-kaoru!" She yells, he takes this chance and runs off back into the pension where Hikaru and Haruhi are. Mizuki turns around, finding ways to calm herself down. "Ready?" Honey asks, she nods her head but remains silent. After getting into the family car, they drive towards the Haninozuka's villa. Takashi decided to stay, so Honey had two rooms prepared for his guests. Mizuki stretches her body until she felt her shoulders pop.

After entering the villa the servants showed everyone to their rooms. Mizuki opens the door to her room, after stepping inside she walks over to the bed and flopped on top. She lays there in her own little world, her right arm moving partly over her head, like she was blocking a strong light from her eyes. Just relaxing she starts to feel sleepy but her mind wouldn't silent its self. "Maybe a nice hot bath will do the trick." She says, sitting up and gathering her items to take a bath. Mizuki opens the door and walks a few doors down the hall, she enters the bathroom and starts the water then adds in some bubble soap. She undresses, slowly stepping into the steaming bath. She drenches herself into the water, and reaches for one of the hand towels. After wetting it with the hot water, she places it over her eyes and leans back into the tub, covering herself with the bubbly water. After spending a little time in the water, her mind slowly quiets down, she removes the hand towel from her face, and stands up. The bubbles still covered over her body, she leans forward unplugging the bath water. She turns on the shower head to rinse off the bubbles, as she the hose off. The bathroom door opens, and in walks Takashi without a second thought. Mizuki quickly grabs her body towel and wraps it around herself. Both her and Takashi's face was flushed a deep red. He turns back around and closes the door. Mizuki quickly dries off and puts her nightgown on, she opens the door and sees Takashi leaning on the wall to the left side of her. "Sorry." He says, not looking at her. "It's alright, you didn't see anything right?" She asks, but he stays silent. Instead of questioning him again she walks on to her room and enters.

She puts her toiletries down and starts to towel dry her hair when someone knocked on her door. She stops and answers the door. "Oh Takashi." She says, with her head tilted to one side and small smile. "Would you like to come in?" She asks him, seeing his flustered expression of silence. He nods and enters the room. She walks back over to the bed and sits down, signaling for him to sit too. His tall body moves quietly, his gaze looking else where as he turns partly to sit right next to her. Without words they sat there in silence for a few minutes. "How is everything going for you?" She asks, breaking the uncomfortable silent bonding. "Fine." He replies, his tone as it usually is. He turns his gaze over her, looking her up and down. He turns away once again, his face a bright red color had taken over his cheeks. He felt feverish, his body wanting her in a way he's not felt like before. Almost like he was craving, and desiring her sweet soft smell, and her tender touch. She stands up, reaching for her hair brush. He sits there watching her like she was a goddess. Mizuki gazes over to Takashi, he wasn't looking directly at her but she could see him looking at her from the corners of his eyes. Finally realizing that his attention wasn't just on her but the fact that she was still wrapped in her towel.

She puts her index finger to the bottom of her lower lip, tapping it lightly as if she was thinking. Her lips curved into a small devious grin. She sways her hips, walking back to him. He watches her moves, unable to takes his eyes from her beautiful form. She kneels down on her knees before him, still smiling as her hand move up to his knees. She leans up, spreading his knees apart trailing her hands up his inner thigh. His eyes closes, feeling her finger tips slowly moving up. She could clearly see his satisfied expression, and the bulge pressing against his pants. She licks her lips, biting at the corner of her bottom lip. Mizuki lifts herself off her knees, moving to his lap. She began to straddle him, swaying her hips like she was giving him a small lap dance.. Finally a soft moan escapes his lips, she moves her left hand under his chin, lifting his face up to hers. Covering his lips with hers, she licks his bottom lip while her right hand moves down to the bulge that was forcefully being constricted. She rubs over him, feeling his body twitch from her actions. Her lips locked in a dominating way while her hand rubs over his member.

Takashi feeling himself loose control, he allows her to keep doing what she wishes. One thing he knew deep in his heart, he loved her. He just knew he wasn't able to express it in words in the way he would like to. He moans in the kiss feeling he body heat rise form the friction of her body against him, her hands rubbing him, and her lips dancing over his. He knew she wasn't a fool, he knew she could handle herself, and most of all he knew he was under her spell. He opens his eyes as she stops her movements, and started to remove his shirt. She gazes over his upper body, smiling as her hands move over his chest. Again she captures his lips, then trails her lips down his chin. Not long after she finds his sweet spot, kissing over, biting softly to leave her marks on his body. She roughly pushes him back, still watching her. Mizuki leans forward, her lips trailing from his neck, down his chest. While her lips trace down his chest, and stomach her hands swiftly undo his pants. She starts to pull them down, propping herself off his hips she finishes removing his pants and briefs. Takashi kicks them off the rest of the way. Mizuki shifts her body to the right side of Takashi, leaning over his length, she wraps her fingers around his shaft. Leaning over him, she slowly in a teasing manner licks the tip. He grunts feeling her hot, wet tongue circulating the tip of his member. His eyes closes as she takes him, slowly bobbing her head up and down his shaft, then as she comes back to the tip of his dick, she licks up the pre-cum. Tasting him slightly then trailing her tongue down his member to the base and back up again to engulf him fully while stroking him.

He moans softly, moving his hand over her head to pick up pace. She takes him up and down, deep, and as fast as she can with out gagging. His body twitches, feeling the need to release himself, but holds back. Mizuki feels him throbbing inside her mouth, she comes back up the tip releasing him and again tails her tongue up and down him as she picks up pace stroking. She reaches her free hand, traveling down her own body, the tips of her fingers pinch over her clit, as she taunts herself. Takashi sees this and reaches his left hand up, removing her towel so that he can see her body. As she plays with herself, and stroking him, he fondles shyly over her breast. Takashi tightly closes his eyes, he stops fondling with her breast, feeling himself was about to cum. She takes him again, continuously stroking him as she picks up pace with her lips smoothly over his lengthy member. "Haa- Mizzzukii." She moans, releasing himself inside her mouth, she swallows his taste. Deciding that he will show her exactly how he feels, and sits up. He takes her wrist from playing with herself, flipping her onto her back, pinning her both of her wrist above her head. This time he wasn't restraining himself back, he takes her lips to his, and like she trailed them down to her neck in search of her soft spot.

Mizuki arches her chest up when he nibbled down, knowing he found what he was looking for he marks her as she had done to him. He takes her left breast in his hand, pinching her erected nipple while his tongue licks around her other nipple. He slightly bites down, and sucks roughly for that moment then releases and moves to the other breast to give it the same treatment. As he is taunting her breast in his mouth, he moves his right hand down her body and starts to pinch her clit. She lets out a moan, lifting her hips up. He slowly circulates the tips of his fingers around her. He was driving her mind to a blank, she tried to get him to release her pinned wrists but he wasn't letting them go. He leaned closer towards her clit, licking at first but starts to suck and nibble her clit. He body wailed up and down as he teased her leaving her wanting more of his touch. She felt her body radiate warmly, he releases her wrists, moving that hand to fondle her breast once more as he moved the right hand towards the entrance sticking in two fingers inside of her, slowly stretching her as he moves them in and out of her. He going in and out while stretching her to fit him, he picks up pace to meet with the thrust of her hips moving to the rhythm of his fingers. He continues to taste her sweet juices, fondling her until he hears a deep grasp of air, and her sweet moans escaping her lips as she releases herself. He swallows her sweet taste, and moves back up towards her lips, kissing her again and letting her taste herself upon his lips. After parting she moves to pin him beneath her, and moves on top, holding both his wrists above his head. He smirks as she did, then she takes his lips to hers. Releasing his wrists, and parts from the kiss. She slightly hovers over him, her right hand moving over his erected member towards her warm entrance.

"Ahh- Takashi." She shouts in a moan, taking his member fully inside of her. Her face contorted slightly, feeling him go deeply inside. As she started to ride him up and down, sway her hips in a circular motion. His arms move around her waist, and his own hips lifted up and down in the same manner as she was doing him. Escalating moans escaping their lips, as their bodies mingles together. They switch positions, he flips her over and she willingly allows him to. Their bodies covered in sheer sweat, he's out of breath. Takashi's chest heaves up and down, as her breast bounce to her breathing. They look into each other's eyes, gazing deeply as he repositions himself between her legs. She wraps her legs around his waist, as she thrusts himself deeply. "Nuaahh." She moans feeling him slam in and out of her. His pace picks up as her words become nothing but murmurs and erotic sounds to his ears. She lifts up her hip meeting each other his thrusts, he leans forward, groaning and she moans. He pulls out, lifting her up and over on her side. Lifting her right leg up and over his shoulder, he roughly slams into her. His pace even faster than before causing her eyes to close and roll to the back of her head in complete pleasure.

"Ahh, Ta-kaa-shii" She moans, then suddenly she pushes him back and moves on all fours. He looks at her, his eyes fully of lust as are hers. "Please, don't hold back." She requests. He nods, grabbing her hips as he thrusts forwards. Their moans and groans break through as their bodies meet with each other's thrusts. His groans are like hymns to her ears, while his glistening, muscular body continues to pick up pace. He grunts feeling her body tense up around him. Both of them are near their end, and he too was about to cum. His pace picked up so fast that the sound of their skin slapping loudly echoes in the room. "Naa-Taka-shiii." She screams, as he loudly grunts and then they both drop on the bed. He crawls up next to her, pulling her in his embrace. She pulls the covers up and over their bodies, then leans her head back looking up at him. "It took you long enough…" She says trailing off as his lips collide with hers. He parts moving the loose strands of her hair from over her eyes. "You're my…" He starts and takes a deep breath. "I love you, Mizuki." He finishes. She smiles and replies. "I love you too, Takashi." She closes her eyes, and cuddles up in his sweet, protective embrace. He watches her fall asleep, a smile of his own upon his lips. 'You're my dream goddess.' He thought, then closes his own eyes to a peaceful dream with Mizuki closely with in his arms, always to be by his side.


End file.
